


Животный страх

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: SoulMate!AU [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: «Ты мой соулмейт, и мне кажется, что можно было бы что-нибудь придумать и пораньше», — резко говорит Питер, потому что не только Уэйд может стать немного нестабильным.Его запястье горит; шрамы колют кожу.





	Животный страх

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Creature Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629902) by [Atsvie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie). 



> Соулмейт!AU, между работами цикла нет четкой сюжетной линии.

— Питер, ну же.

Он не отвечает, он не знает, _как_ ответить на такое: нечто настолько необъятно огромное, что он раздавлен одним только весом случившегося. Питер сползает спиной по запертой двери, а его пальцы дрожат, когда он опускает голову в ладони. Плитка ванной холодит пятки, пуская мурашки по коже, и он думает, что стоило запереться хотя бы в спальне.

— Питер, _пожалуйста_.

Он хоть раз до этого говорил «пожалуйста»? Вот что, оказывается, потребовалось, чтобы он проявил простую вежливость — в любой другой ситуации это было бы даже забавно. Любое другое время, когда Питер не так ошеломлен кричащими буквами на собственном запястье. Внутри него война между противоположными реакциями: тело и инстинкты купаются в удовлетворении, а разум и воля убеждают, что это неправильно, что это не только предательство, но идёт наперекор всему, что Питер для себя создал.

— Не то чтобы это было неправдой… 

Голос сходит на нет, словно мысли Уэйда мечутся в поисках того, что могло бы смягчить его недавнюю острую реакцию. Потому что Питер знает его лучше, чем мог когда-либо раньше — по известной ему теперь причине, он _знает_ , но ему всё равно кажется, будто его обожгло пламя, с которым он играл, — и Питер знает, что он не может выражать эмоции так, чтобы никого не задеть.

Между ними воцаряется затяжная, тяжёлая тишина; Питер изо всех сил пытается дышать спокойно и размеренно с одной стороны двери, а к другой прижался лицом Уэйд. Двери недостаточно, чтобы по-настоящему разделять их: не с их суперсилами. Хрупкий кусок деревяшки не удержит его от того, чтобы попасть к Питеру, но Питер всё ещё цепляется за эту баррикаду, будто от этого зависит его жизнь: ему нужно что-то, заменяющее барьер — словно это сотрёт клеймо на его коже.

— Питер.

— Тебе стоило сказать мне раньше, Уэйд, — наконец отзывается он, и понимает, что не может успокоить мысли: в голове миллион вещей, которые он не знает, как выразить — так, чтобы они не прорвались все одновременно.

Произносить его имя вслух — ужасно странно, ведь так он признаёт, что это не просто печать на его запястье: теперь это личность, нечто осязаемое. Теперь это плоть и мышцы с другой стороны двери, к которым Питер привязался и без клейма. И он не знает, как объединить между собой эти две идеи. Не знает, как объединить для себя Дэдпула и Уэйда.

— Думаешь, это было просто? — резко отвечает Уэйд — как всегда, он взрывается мгновенно. Он — та самая нестабильная частица, близящаяся к распаду, и Питер просто хочет, чтобы это решалось, как любая задача — вычислить срок полураспада Уэйда вместо того, чтобы ждать, прощупывая пальцами песок и нажимая, пока тот не взорвется.

— Ты мой соулмейт, и мне кажется, что можно было бы что-нибудь придумать и пораньше, — резко говорит Питер, потому что не только Уэйд может стать немного нестабильным.

Его запястье горит; шрамы колют кожу.

Три месяца Питер думал, что, возможно, сможет победить. Обойти судьбу и влюбиться в кого-то, в кого хочет сам. Потому что он запретил себе волноваться о том, почему Уэйд отказывался показать имя на своем запястье: чужое имя означало бы отложенную катастрофу, а пустое место… Питер не был уверен, что выдержит повторение истории с Гвен.

— Всё было бы по-другому, — говорит Уэйд приглушённым дверью голосом, и это — самое искреннее, что Питеру довелось от него слышать. — Ты бы не научился меня терпеть, наслаждаться моими отсылками к поп-культуре и бегать к «Тако Белл» после боев с плохишами.

Питер ненавидит то, что Уэйд прав. Потому что это не то, что он хотел услышать.

— И я знаю, что ты зол, потому что ты опять свёл бровки домиком, и я всё понимаю, но мы не можем это игнорировать. Питер, я из-за тебя сейчас выгляжу адекватным взрослым человеком, здесь что-то не так.

Питер не говорит о том, что в основном он в ужасе. Что не знает, как встретить лицом к лицу то, от чего убегал девятнадцать лет, или что фасад, который он отстроил, рухнул так резко, что выбил из него весь воздух. Он с глухим звуком бьётся затылком о дверь.

— Мы можем хотя бы попробовать поговорить об этом на диване, или, может, устроить сессию агрессивного петтинга и избегать вопроса, пока тебе снова станет не всё равно? — спрашивает Уэйд, и Питер слышит, как он пинает дверь чуть выше пола.

— Мне нужно подумать, — честно отвечает Питер; он по-прежнему не может прийти в себя от шока.

— Я прозвучу прилипчивым и всё вот это вот, но мы можем для этого не расходиться? Не сейчас? — спрашивает Уэйд и нервно смеётся, и — наверняка из-за связи их душ — Питер понимает, что в ужасе не он один. Что Уэйд боится, будто «время на подумать» означает, что его отвергают.

И Питера захлёстывает виной от осознания, что он не остановился подумать, что по этому поводу чувствует Уэйд.

— Тогда давай поставим фильм, — в конце концов предлагает Питер. — Без комментариев, и ты остаёшься на своей стороне дивана.

Уэйд, конечно, не слушается: на половине «Суини Тодда» Питер оказывается прижатым к чужому плечу, с Уэйдом, водящим мозолистым пальцем по шрамам на его запястье. И это далеко от идеала, и рано или поздно им всё-таки придется поговорить, но конкретно сейчас это — больше не ужасно.


End file.
